Colloseum Arena Showdown
by Qfg
Summary: Humourous fanfic taking place after the game Breath Of Fire 2. Very short, with no spoilers except for characters.


Colloseum Arena Showdown  
  
/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I do not claim to(though Ryu would be nice). No sueing!! While I wrote this fanfic without authorization, I'm not exactly making money off of it either, so nyah. :b/  
  
One evening in the colloseum, there is a huge crowd. Every seat is full, and people are in the aisles and watching through the windows. The crowd inside is murmering loudly, when suddenly a spotlight shines down on a balcony high above the crowds. Rand walks out, and speaks.  
  
/Rand\Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the new-and-improved Colloseum!!  
The crowd cheers loudly, then eventually quiets down.  
/Rand\As always, I'm your host and announcer, Rand!  
The 'Applause' light comes on, and the crowd claps semi-enthusiasticly.  
/Rand\Tonight, as always, we will be holding a competition!  
This time, the challengers are,  
  
\Katt/  
  
Katt struts on the stage, twirling her staff.A large part of crowd roars, with chanting of "Katt" heard.  
  
and  
  
\Nina/!  
  
Nina gently floats in, then casts a spell that releases a shimmer around the entire stadium. Another large part of the crowd cheers, and chants of "Nina" may be heard.  
  
/Rand\Well, that was a spectuacular entrance on both parties! Tonight they are fighting for smething, and the prize is,  
  
\Ryu/!  
Spotlight moves from Rand to Ryu, who is sitting in a secluded balony, sighing. For some odd reason, several teenage girls squeal, and everyone claps.  
  
/Rand\Well, that was certainly interesting. It doesn't seem like Ryu wants to be here! What do you think, Ryu?  
  
Ryu sighs and shakes his head.  
  
/Rand\Ha ha. Well don't worry, you'll be occupied soon enough.  
Now then! Does everyone want to hear the /twist/?  
  
The crowd roars and Katt and Nina divert their attentions away from Ryu and towards Rand, intently listening.  
  
/Rand\Well, while these two lovely woman fight with whatever weapons they have, they must do it /shoujo style/!!  
The crowd claps, but Katt and Nina are incredibly perplexed.  
  
/Rand\This means, girls, that whenever you do an attack, you must yell out some obscure attack name - remember to be loud, girls! Also, try to shout self-confident insults at each other, usually focused on how the other is going to lose. Surely you two beautiful women know of shoujo!  
  
Nina and Katt do know of shoujo, and sigh - they were hoping that was not what Rand meant.  
  
/Rand\Alright my fine ladies, and our welcome crowd! Let the fighting commence!  
  
Katt raises her staff to point it straight at Nina.  
/Katt\umm.. ermm... Y- You will never get Ryu! He is mine! umm... TWIRLING ATTACK!  
She twirls around, twisting the staff in odd ways so that when she finally reaches Nina she brings her staff down hard.  
  
Nina quickly brings her hands up and casts a defensive spell.   
/Nina\You.. You baka! You think you can get Ryu by some silly 'Twirling Attack'? Ha ha! I will defeat you!  
She then wraps the spell around the staff, and throws it across the arena.   
/Nina\DAZZLING SPELL!  
With that she casts a blinding spell in Katt's face.  
  
/Katt\Ahh..!!  
Katt stumbles back in the direction of the staff, covering her eyes. She recovers quickly and picks up the staff when she reaches it.   
/Katt\You.. you are too arrogant! There is no way you will win, with that.. um.. snotty attitude! Ryu is mine! THROWING DAGGER!  
Something clicks in her staff, revealing a small blade. She then twirls it horizontally, and finally spin-throws it toward Nina.  
  
This catches Nina off guard. She casts a force field defensive spell, but too late. At the last instant she turns to the side so the blade only nicks her arm really well.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
/Rand\Well, that was a great performance for both parties! But since it is a tie, we must go another round!  
  
The crowd cheers whole-heartedly at the prospect.  
  
The bells rings for the 50th time. Again Katt and Nina attack each other, shouting ridiculous attack names. Both are tired, worn out, and show it visibly.  
  
Ryu watches their 25th fight end in, again, a tie. He sighs, knowing that if he doesn't stop this fight, it will never stop until his two friends sustain enough injuries to stay in the hospital for weeks on end.  
  
The 26th fight commences. Katt and Nina have given up on making up insults for every move, and resign to just shouting their improvised attack name.  
  
/Katt\ Spinning Death-Rod!  
Katt brings the twirling staff down on Nina.  
  
/Nina\Frozen Icicle!  
Nina casts the 'Freeze' spell.  
  
Suddenly they stop fighting. They feel something, something that has happened before. They look up at Ryu in hopes that he isn't doing what he is doing, that is tranforming into Gold Dragon. He jumps down in between them, causing the whole arena to shake. He transforms back and shouts in a commanding voice,  
  
/Ryu\This will end now.  
  
Immediatly the arena lights come on, and the crowd roars.  
  
/Rand\Well, that was unexpected! Ryu cares about both young women so much that he stops the fight! Why did you do that, Ryu?  
  
Ryu shrugs and grins.  
  
/Rand\Well, I guess that's a wrap! Tonight's fight is officially over! Please clear the stadium immediatly!  
  
As the last squealing fangirl leaves, Ryu finds himself in the arms of both women.  
  
/Ryu\.... o.o; /thinking: Oro./ 


End file.
